


here comes the roses from the ferryman

by angelcult



Series: noncontober [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood As Lube, Come as Lube, Guilt, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Kissing, Riding, Sex Pollen, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Ford and Dipper are studying the lasting affects of Weirdmaggedon, this time in the form of a possibly poisonous flower.Oh, how Fordwishesthey were poisonous.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Ford Pines, Dipper Pines/The Author | Original Ford Pines
Series: noncontober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	here comes the roses from the ferryman

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, there’s an injury during sex to be mindful of.

It was a standard check, nothing that Ford had not already done before in their five years of exploring Gravity Falls together. There was never a _lack_ of anything to do in Gravity Falls, it wasn’t a stagnant place. 

It was constantly evolving and changing, sometimes in good ways (Dipper thinks of the river mermaid that likes to braid Mabel’s hair), sometimes in bad ways (he thinks of the demon shoved into a human vessel that he found half-dead on the front porch of the Mystery Shack).

Currently, the change is in the form of sporadic patches of flowers deep in a “hidden” grove, mostly obscured by trees, undergrowth and general forest life.

“Now, Mason,” Ford started, looking down at the peculiar flowers. They were blue, but the insides faded to pink in a way that reminded Dipper of roses, or maybe carnations.

In the middle of them, there were star-like stems that were full to bursting with pollen, but oddly, no bees buzzed at them.

Interesting.

Dipper looked at Ford and once the man caught his eye, he continued to speak. “Be mindful of these. I’ve never come across them before, it’s possibly a new fauna that’s leftover residue from the Nightmare Realm, and Lord knows what something like that can possibly do.

“We’ll just need to collect some clippings and a sample of pollen. It wouldn’t surprise me if the reason there’s no natural disturbance of them is because they’re poisonous or something of the like.” Ford explained and Dipper nodded, because _yeah,_ there were so many things that had seeped into their dimension from Bill’s that it was kind of hard to keep up with what was a natural oddity and one caused by Weirdness. 

“It’s pretty possible they’re from Bill’s dimension.” Dipper commented as Ford reached into his old but study storage box, it was packed full of different things they typically needed on a day of exploration.

Ford passed Dipper some gloves while he pulled on a leather pair. 

Dipper put the gloves on, eyeing the odd plants, wondering idly what they could do, and hoping it was nothing overly dangerous. 

A light breeze blew and ruffled them, but the pollen didn’t move, as if thick and stuck to the anthers. 

Ford gave him a mask as well, and as soon as they were set, they diligently went about the process of deciphering the anomaly.

Lightly grasping one, Dipper tilted its head from side to side, noting the spots that ran up its sides.

Humming, he leaned in a little more. Oddly enough, even _more_ so, was the complete lack of any imperfections. There were no signs of it having been eaten at, or even slightly brown petals as it started to die.

“I think they’re freshly bloomed.” Dipper told Ford, and the man nodded, writing it down.

“Can you pass me the tweezers?”

The small tool was passed over smoothly and Dipper lightly pinched the stem between his fingers as he grasped one of the anthers with the tweezers, fully intent on pulling it when the previously idle and seemingly unmoving pollen proceeded to puff up as if blown on right into Dipper’s face.

He jumped back, falling out of his crouched position onto his back, tweezers dropped and his hands covered his eyes. He could hear Ford calling him but he was more focused on forcing himself to not open his eyes, instead rocking back and forth as they teared up and he gritted his teeth against the sting of something in them.

“Mason?” Ford’s voice was soft, and the younger Pines could feel him poised behind him, leaning over to see his hidden face.

Once the burning had passed, and the now draining tears cleared out his eyes, Dipper straightened up and dropped his hands into his lap. His eyes were watery and he was allowing his tears to freely run.

“Hold still, let me look you over.” Ford said, gently grasping Dipper’s chin and leaning in close, tilting his head from one side to the other as he looked at his eyes, which had taken the brunt of it.

He hummed as he reached for the flask of water they usually shared, holding Dipper’s chin a little firmer.

“Let me rinse them out.”

Dipper made a noise of consent, but found himself watching Ford. His hazel eyes were more green than brown, and he’d forgotten to shave that day, so his cheeks and chin were scruffy. His hair was more gray than it was brown now, tousled by the wind and from running his hands through it, strong and…

Dipper jumped when the water hit his eyes and he instinctively closed them, pressing the water down into them before he forced them open again, more tears flowing as he sniffled.

“Sorry,” Ford apologized, sounding less than sorry as he repeated it with the other eye. Closing the flask, he gave Dipper a look of concern.

“Mason? Are you feeling well, you look.. flushed.” Now that he’s said it, Dipper did feel warm, warmer than he should be and he slowly peeled the gloves off, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead since he didn’t want Ford touching him and possibly spreading whatever it was.

_Did the pollen make you sick?_

“I feel warmer, and my clothes..” They felt scratchy and far from comfortable, and he pulled at the hem of his shirt.

“They feel?” Ford tried to encourage, looking more and more concerned as he spoke, but it was more than obvious that he wasn’t sure what to do since he didn’t even know what the flower _was._

“I’m.. I’m really hot.” Dipper mumbled, pulling his hat off and pushing his thick hair back from his forehead, his hairline was wet with sweat and he felt a little cooler but soon his shirt followed.

“Mason! What are you doing, boy-“

Dipper ignored Ford’s exclaims, tilting his head back and leaning against the tree behind him, spreading his legs to kick off his shoes.

It was like he wasn’t in complete control of his body as he got undressed, stopping at his boxers to feel his hand across his thigh.

Ford was quiet now, watching Dipper with wide eyes and a look of both shock and confusion, and Dipper was suddenly _so fucking hot_ inside, like a fire was lit up his spine and it was sending his nerves into overdrive.

He shakily climbed to his feet, using the tree to steady himself as he did, legs shaking harder than they should be.

He almost collapsed, but Ford was quick to act, catching him as he slumped down and something in Dipper _snapped_ and he was lunging for Ford and forcing him down, despite the older man’s shouts.

“Mason, stop this, I don’t know what that-“

“Ford,” He whimpered, like he was on the verge of tears, “it’s so hot, god, I’m so hot and it hurts-“

He perched on Ford’s stomach, hands pressing down into the man’s chest, weak with fever and hot with _want._

The older man could throw him off if he wanted to, but it was clear that he was scared he’d hurt him and was choosing the pacifistic way out of trying to talk him down. 

“What hurts? Tell me what hurts.” Ford’s voice was shaking, his eyes trained on Dipper’s face.

“It-“ Dipper slid his hands up Ford’s chest to his shoulders, rolling his hips down and watching as the man’s eyes widened. “Hurts. Make it stop hurting.”

The friction against his cock was good, especially when Ford was too shocked to move and he just grinded against his stomach but Ford soon shook himself out of it and flipped them over, so quick it made Dipper dizzy, but he was more upset at the loss of pressure.

“Snap out of it, boy, I’m your great uncle, we’ll get you home, okay? I’ll fix this-“

Pushing up, the younger man cut him off with a kiss, more teeth than lips, moaning loudly at the shock of pleasure it sent through him.

Ford tasted like mint toothpaste, he hadn’t eaten breakfast that morning. Dipper felt him briefly kiss back before hands shoved at Dipper’s chest.

“No!” He gripped Dipper’s shoulders to hold him down, pushing his weight down on him but keeping their lower halves carefully separated.

“Ford, _please,_ it hurts so much, I just need-“

“I’m your great uncle, Dipper, you’re out of your head right now but you’re going to regret this when you realize what you’re trying to do.”

_“It hurts.”_ Dipper repeats, eyes tearing up again frustration and pain as he grips at Ford’s wrists, nails digging in. “I just need you to fuck me, and it’ll stop, it’ll stop, it’ll-“

“Shut up!” His voice is loud and commanded and it scares Dipper into silence. 

“I’m not having sex with you.” Ford was a voice of reason, but Dipper’s body didn’t want reason, it wanted Ford handling him roughly, bruising his hips and making him feel it for days after.

Dipper went limp beneath him and Ford exhaled in relief, letting him go and sitting back. That’s all it takes for Dipper to launch himself at him again, pinning him down and wrapping his hands around Ford’s neck.

He presses down as a threat, cutting off the man’s oxygen as he slowly grinds against him. He can feel Ford getting hard from the friction and pressure, and he smiles.

“See? It wasn’t so-so hard, just need to sit here and let me-let me use you.. ‘M gonna make myself feel-better- make it stop hurting..” Dipper’s voice is pitched up and breathy, his eyes half-lidded while he continues to rut against his great uncle.

It doesn’t take much to make him cum, moaning loudly but it devolves into a sob because it still _hurts_ and he’s still _hot_.

Dipper makes a noise of frustration and lets Ford go, immediately going for the zipper on the man’s jeans, ignoring his protests and denial, kicking his own boxers off.

He slides his fingers through the slick mess on the fabric and on his skin, reaching behind himself and forcing a finger inside, quickly followed by another.

The pain was just another bit of water dousing the fire in him, and he found himself forcing a third in too soon, his body forced to stretch and accommodate the intrusion.

Ford is still beneath him, watching him in shock and what he thought was possibly want, Dipper curls his fingers and-

“Yes! There, oh, there, there-“ He rode his fingers, jabbing them roughly into his prostate again and again until he was tensing and cumming again, the sticky mess leaking lewdly onto Ford’s red sweater, though Dipper’s fingers quickly swiped it up, grasping Ford’s now fully hard cock and slicking it with his cum.

The man shuddered beneath him, pleasure and disgust rippling through him as he watched Dipper’s dark eyes seemingly dilate more as he poised himself over him, gripping the base of his cock to keep it steady.

He was going to hurt himself, it was too much to take with barely three fingers of stretching and cum as lube, but the way Dipper moaned as he did, loudly with his head tilted back and voice cracking, it was like he was on the verge of orgasm once more.

He forced himself down, legs shaking from pain and exertion and unbridled pleasure, and Ford feels something warm and wet and—

His stomach turns, he knows what it is, he’s hurting Dipper, possibly beyond repair but the boy isn’t even reacting.

If anything, he’s gotten louder.

He cums again when he bottoms out, but his cock is still hard and throbbing against his taut stomach. He starts riding him after he takes a moment to breathe, and _fuck,_ Ford’s huge inside of him, stretching him and making room for itself inside of his body.

Dipper huffs, hands firmly planted on Ford’s chest as he rides him, the way now slicker and easier. His nerves are so alight and on end that he can practically feel Ford’s pre leaking inside of him with every movement, and he wants him to cum in him.

It’ll make the burning stop, it’ll douse it to nothing, better than any of his own weak orgasms could. 

Ford’s biting his lip, clearly trying to hold back noises of pleasure but it just makes Dipper ride him faster, ignoring his occasional plea for him to stop, to get a hold of himself.

Adjusting his position, Dipper jolts in Ford’s lap, back arching sharply. He lets out a sobbed cry of Ford’s name, keeping that angle as he resumes riding him, tears leaking from his eyes, he’s too sensitive but it’s just what he needs.

“Oh god, oh _god, fuck,_ Ford come- I need you to cum in me, do it- make _me_ cum, make me c-“ 

Dipper’s words are cut off with a shout of pleasure, his cock twitching hard as he cums, forcing himself to keep riding Ford through until he feels the hot rush of cum filling him.

Like the snapping of a rope or the cutting of puppet strings, Dipper’s body goes limp and he collapses against Ford’s chest.

Ford grunts, breathing heavily beneath him as he raises weak limbs to move Dipper and slip out of him, rolling his great nephew onto his side and then to his back.

He looks down into his lap and his pants are stained red, white and pink. 

Blood, _Dipper’s_ blood, and when he looks at the passed out boy beside him he can only feel sick and guilty and angry, too many feelings swirling in his head.

His eyes drop down between Dipper’s legs and his thighs are streaked with red, the insides pinks, his stomach is a sticky white. His face is still flushed, and his lips are swollen from their kiss and from Dipper biting at them.

If it wasn’t for the blood, he’d just look fucked out.

Ford’s sick, he feels _sick,_ he can’t even look at the flowers, he’ll burn down this little grove, if only to try and burn the memory away with it.

He won’t be able to look Dipper in his eyes when he comes to.


End file.
